Vivir contigo
by Hikaru Michaelis
Summary: Ocho años han transcurrido habra podido el tiempo curar viejas heridas? un nuevo sentimiento flocere. Se permitira una nueva oportunidad? Aqui esta la 2da Temporada de Dos vidas diferentes un mismo camino!
1. Puedo ser feliz

Capitulo 1

**Puedo ser feliz?**

Varios años han transcurrido y aquellos días de cruel tortura y dolor se habían quedado ahí en el pasado. El sol en el cielo en todo su esplendor indicaba que el medio día estaba cerca, el día pintaba de lo más hermoso, el cielo de un azul claro adornado por blancas y esponjosas nubecitas, sobre los verdes y frondosos árboles se escuchaba el dulce trinar de las aves matutinas que festejaban el buen día. Aquellos que una vez niños fueron ahora se habían convertido en galantes y apuestos jovencitos que vivían una vida normal y tranquila junto a aquellas personas que siendo niños los acogieron en la candidez de su hogar. Ambos chicos eran muy populares en la escuela, un centenar de chicas les perseguían y asediaban, pero no por eso dejaban de ser los chicos bien portados y amables que siempre les ha caracterizado.

Una mañana de sábado, rápidamente un joven de unos 16 años, cabellos rubios casi castaños subía las escaleras para ir en dirección hacia su habitación, sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda irradiaban felicidad al igual que la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, no había clase y ese era un día especial que celebrar. De improvisto irrumpió en la habitación.

- Asato levántate holgazán que ya amaneció! –anunció alegre mientras se acercaba a la cama para tirar de un bulto de sabanas- are? no esta… jhm… donde podrá haber ido? Conociéndolo de seguro ya esta en la cocina –seguro de ello se dirigió hacia la cocina pero tampoco lo encontró- eh? Tampoco está aquí –escuchó unos pasos tras de si y volteo iba a reprender a ese chico pero se topo con otra persona, un pelicastaño de mirada azulada- etto… Tatsumi-san ¿ha visto a Asato?

- Hisoka ¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme por mi nombre? es Seii-chi-rou –deletreo- ¿tan difícil es decirlo? –reprendió con el ceño fruncido.

- Gomen Seiichirou-san es la costumbre –se disculpó apenado.

- Llevamos ocho años viviendo bajo el mismo techo ya deberías dejar de tratarme con tanta formalidad pero en fin –suspiró con fastidio- y no, no he visto a Asato.

- Ah, bueno gracias lo seguiré buscando –se dio la media vuelta para seguir buscando dentro de la casa.

- Jhm siempre ha sido un chico muy respetuoso, no debería enojarme –se sonrió.

------

- Ne… Watari-san ¿has visto a Asato? –interrogó al rubio ojiambar que encerrado en su pequeño laboratorio trabajaba forzoso en uno de sus tantos inventos.

- Asato-kun? –alzó la mirada en pensamiento- no, no lo he visto –se encogió de hombros- lo más seguro es que ande por allí ¿por qué?

- Porque lo estoy buscando y en la casa no está –sus esperanzas de hallarlo comenzaron a menguar.

- Le buscas para algo? –inquirió curioso.

- Pues… -bajo la voz a un murmullo- hoy es un día especial y quería pasarlo con él.

- Qué dijiste? –preguntó el rubio al no escucharlo.

- No, nada –su alegría en ese momento se apagó- gracias de cualquier forma, seguiré buscándolo.

- Esta bien, espero que lo encuentres –una misteriosa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio- "Qué es lo que vi… a caso es una señal de amor? Que emoción, tengo que hacer algo! " –un pícaro pensamiento cruzó por su mente- jo, jo, jo, si es así ya tengo el plan perfecto para que entre esos dos el amor se de.

- "Asato, donde estas?" –pensó Hisoka preocupado de no encontrarlo.

------

- Ahhh… es un día hermoso y digno de disfrutar –murmuró un chico de 18 años, cabellos color chocolate, piel morena clara y ojos color amatista quien con el paso del tiempo de nuevo halló su voz. Se hallaba en las orillas de un riachuelo viendo el agua transitar- demo… -su mirada entristeció- si es un día feliz… por qué yo no lo siento así… -con cuidado tomó una rosa que una de sus tantas admiradoras tímidamente le regaló al encontrárselo en el camino esa mañana- Itte! –se quejó al clavarse una espina escondida, rápido su dedo comenzó a sangrar y de pronto unos recuerdos acudieron a su mente.

"Nunca podrás escapar de mi…"

- No puede ser –se sorprendió al visualizar la imagen de un hombre de cabellos platinos se dibujo en su mente.

"Eres mío..."

- Urusai! –se tapó los oídos queriendo acallar esa voz que lo atormentaba y golpeó a puño cerrado el pasto.

"No puedes escapar… eres mío… eres mío" Repitió aquella voz.

- Urusai! –gritó asiendo con fuerza su cabeza- Tu estás muerto… yo mismo te maté… te maté, no existes solo eres la voz de mi imaginación –se dijo para tranquilizarse- temee, ni aun muerto me dejas en paz –volvió a tomar la rosa y la apretó con fuerza clavándose otro espino para mitigar su dolor.

- Asato!!!! –de pronto escuchó una conocida voz llamarle a lo lejos- Asato… -Hisoka finalmente lo había encontrado pero se sorprendió al verle llorando y con la mano ensangrentada- por kami Asato… que has hecho? –se apresuró a tomarle la mano para quitarle algunos espinos clavados- Por qué lo hiciste? –lo miro evidentemente preocupado mientras rasgaba una parte de su ropa para poder vendar su mano.

- Yo… -intentó excusarse pero nada se le ocurrió- gomen.

- No me lo vas a decir ¿cierto?... no confías en mi –su voz se quebró en dolor.

- Hisoka –se entristeció al ver las orbes esmeraldas se inundaban en lágrimas- por qué lloras?

- Lo hago por ti –respondió en un murmuro.

Dime porque lloras?

De felicidad

Y porque te ahogas?

Por la soledad

Di porque me tomas

Fuerte así, mis manos

Y tus pensamientos

Te van llevando

- Lloras por mi? –se sorprendió y le miró interrogante.

- Hai, lloro porque sé que estas sufriendo y porque no soy lo suficientemente fiable para que me digas qué es lo que causa tu dolor –tomo entre sus manos las del mayor y no pudo retener las saladas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas.

- Soka –Tsuzuki se sintió culpable al verlo llorar- No es que no confíe en ti, es solo que no sé como decírtelo, no me siento preparado para poder hacerlo.

- Entiendo –sutilmente comenzó a soltó de las manos.

- Soka –le llamó preocupado.

- Si?

- Perdóname, te e hecho llorar –se disculpó secando el mojado camino que las lágrimas había dejado al bajar.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte –lentamente movió su cabeza en negación.

- Suki desu –le acarició la mejilla tiernamente.

- Saa Koishiteru –dijo en un triste suspiró- "todavía no se da cuenta de que su _Te quiero_ para mi significa algo más, ah si tan solo pudiera decirle que…"

- Ikou –le interrumpió- supongo que Tatsumi-san y Watari-san deben estar preocupados por mi ausencia.

- Hai –simplemente le respondió.

- "Gomen ne Soka-kun… no merezco tu compasión porque tengo miedo a lastimarte si te digo cual es la causa de mi dolor"

Yo te quiero tanto

Y porque será?

Loco testarudo

No lo dudes más

Aunque en el futuro

Haya un muro enorme

Yo no tengo miedo

Quiero enamorarme

------

Todo el camino de regreso resultó silencioso y ninguno hizo más nada por romper esa frialdad cada quien estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Llegaron a casa con un semblante abatido, situación que un rubio inventor enseguida percibió.

- Qué paso? –se escuchó preocupado al ver la tela que cubría una mano de Asato.

- Nada –suspiró Hisoka.

- Estoy cansado, me voy a mi habitación –resolvió Asato para evitar el interrogatorio.

- Yo me voy a leer un libro –secundó el ojiesmeralda dirigiéndose al cuarto que hacia de biblioteca.

- Are? –parpadeó confundido- pero que les paso a esos dos? –caminó hacia donde se había ido el rubio castaño y abrió la puerta con sigilo.

- Ahhh Asato, qué puedo hacer… cómo puedo decirte lo que siento, si tu aún mantienes cerrado tu corazón? –suspiró acongojado.

- "Yosh esto es perfecto" –pensó el rubio muy alegre.

- Yutaka ¿qué estas haciendo? –le reprendió Tatsumi, el rubio pego un respingo del susto y le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio y lo alejó de ahí.

- Seii acabo de descubrir algo emocionante –el aludido arqueó una ceja en incomprensión- descubrí que Soka-kun está enamorado de Asato-kun –le dijo en un susurro.

- Estas bromeando? –enarcó mas su ceja.

- Iie escuché cuando Hisoka lo decía en la biblioteca –confesó sonriente- y algo me dice que Asato también siente lo mismo por él.

- Así que eso era lo que hacías, espiabas al chico –le miró severo pasando por alto el último comentario.

- Me confieso culpable demo ¿no te gustaría ser mi cómplice para lo que tengo planeado hacer?

- Oh no conozco tus ocurrencias, así que es mejor que no hagas nada y si como dices ambos sienten algo más que una simple amistad, entonces deja que ellos mismos sean los que hagan lo que tengan que hacer –le aconsejó tranquilo.

- Tienes razón –se le cuelga al cuello en un efusivo abrazo- ne… ne… pero si no se dicen nada ¿entonces si puedo intervenir? –el par de orbes ambarinas brilló en la ilusión.

- No aceptarás un no como respuesta ¿cierto? –la gran sonrisa en los labios del rubio se lo confirmó- jhm sabías que cuando sonríes así me dan deseos de poseer tu cuerpo.

- Por qué crees que lo hago –amplió más su sonrisa- anda hazme tuyo de una vez –le susurró al oído lamiéndole con lujuria el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Mmmm el uke quiere superar a su seme ¿ne? Ya veremos –lo cargó en sus brazos y se encaminó hacia el cuarto que ambos compartían.

------

- Asato baka, lo has herido sabes? –se reprendió el chico girándose sobre la cama para quedar boca abajo- pero… es algo que no puedo evitar… kjjj si tan solo no estuviera manchado y el recuerdo de ese maldito me dejara de atormentar –apretó con fuerza la almohada que poco a poco comenzó a mojar con lágrimas salinas.

No me ames, porque pienses

Que parezco diferente.

- Se acabó –bufó Hisoka cerrando con fuerza el libro que intentaba leer- no lo aguanto más, ahora mismo iré a hablar con él –se levantó de su asiento decidido, salió de la biblioteca y subió hacia la estancia de su compañero- es ahora o nunca –sin cuidado abrió la puerta.

Tú no piensas que es lo justo

Ver pasar el tiempo juntos.

- Vengo a hablar contigo –anunció muy serio al irrumpir en el recinto.

- Hisoka –rápidamente secó sus lágrimas y se enderezó sobre la cama y miró al chico con una falsa sonrisa- ¿de que quieres hablar?

- Yo creo que sabes bien de que se trata –respondió fríamente.

- Soka… yo… entiendo tu enojo…-bajó la mirada fijándola en un punto inexistente del piso- demo… ¿puedes perdonarme?

- No puedo perdonarte de algo que ni si quiera se qué fue… dime a caso te he hecho algo? –preguntó dolido.

- No -respondió escuetamente.

- Entonces ¿¡por qué no confías en mí y me dices de una vez qué es lo que te pasa!? –le espetó severo, la actitud de Asato le había hecho perder la paciencia.

- … -Asato cerró con fuerza los ojos cual niño regañado- por que… -balbuceó temeroso- porque temo lastimarte –confesó.

No me ames, que comprendo

La mentira que seria.

Si tu amor no merezco

No me ames, más quédate otro día

No me ames, porque estoy perdido

Porque cambie el mundo, porque es el destino

Porque no se puede, somos un espejo

Y tú así serias lo que yo de mi reflejo

- Por si no te has dado cuenta ya lo has hecho –soltó resopló tratando de controlar su enojo.

- Sumimasen! –inclinó mas su cabeza permitiendo que un par de mechones color chocolate resguardaran su compungido rostro.

- Asato mírame –le pidió con suavidad- no conocemos desde que éramos niños ¿no es así? –por respuesta solo obtuvo un asentimiento ya que el ojiamatista aun no se atrevía a mirarlo- entonces debes saber que te conozco a la perfección –otro asentimiento- y como tal, se perfectamente que estas sufriendo y sé que la causa es el tormento de tu pasado –el chico levantó el rostro para mirarlo sorprendido.

- Así de transparente soy? –inquirió con un dejo de tristeza. Hisoka movió la cabeza en afirmación y lentamente se le acercó.

- Me vas a decir lo que te pasa? –se sinceró hincándose frente a él para darle una tierna caricia en su mejilla.

- Ya lo sabes –respondió escuetamente.

- Si lo sé, pero quiero escucharlo de ti… onegai confía en mí y te aseguro que no me burlaré y mucho menos me alejaré de ti –dijo conciliador.

- Lo prometes? –inquirió por seguridad recibiendo una afirmación- bueno… pero no me odies –suspiró.

- Te aseguro que no lo haré –tomo asiento junto a él tomándole de las manos para brindarle mayor seguridad.

- Es Muraki –soltó repentinamente a lo que el rubio castaño palideció y sus ojos se abrieron en impresión- el… aun sigue atormentándome.

- Pe… pero cómo… eso no puede ser posible, si el está… -exclamó horrorizado.

- Muerto –acotó Asato y Hisoka parpadeó en la confusión- si, podrá estar muerto pero su recuerdo y las huellas de lo que hizo en mi… siguen presentes –su cuerpo se estremeció de solo recordar.

- Asato –alzó sus manos para mirarlo directo a los ojos y se perdió en ese par de amatistas- yo… -no encontraba palabras para expresarle lo que sentía- Demonios! –soltó sus manos y se reprendió frunciendo el ceño en molestia.

- Por favor no me odies! –se espantó mal interpretando la expresión del chico.

No me ames, para estar muriendo

Dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos

No me ames, para estar en tierra, quiero alzar el vuelvo

Con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo

No se que decirte, esa la verdad

Si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar

- Iie –volvió a tomarle de las manos- No te odio –le aseguró.

- Entonces… ¿por qué te enojaste? –preguntó inocente.

- Estoy molesto conmigo –Asato le miró perplejo y le incitó a continuar- Es que… no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para lo que te quiero decir.

Tú y yo partiremos

Ellos no se mueven

Pero en este cielo sola no me dejes

No me dejes, no me dejes

No me escuches, si te digo "no me ames"

No me dejes, no desarmes

Mi corazón con ese "no me ames"

- Solo dilo, te aseguro no te morderé –dijo para incitarlo a continuar.

- Ahh, esta bien… -se revolvió los cabellos en frustración- de cualquier forma tarde o temprano lo tienes que saber y…. si después de que te lo diga seas tu quien me odie, créeme que sabré entender.

- Y… qué es? –Asato sintió su corazón latir acelerado temiendo lo que vendría- "kami-sama si es lo que pienso… dame fuerzas para no herirlo" –suplicó mentalmente al cielo.

No me ames, te lo ruego

Mi amargura déjame

Sabes bien, que no puedo

Que es inútil, que siempre te amare

No me ames, pues te haré sufrir

Con este corazón que se lleno de mil inviernos

No me ames para así olvidarte de tus días grises

Quiero que me ames solo por amarme

- Lo que quiero decirte es que… -comenzó a decir.

- Onegai no! –le cortó repentinamente- se… se lo que intentas decirme… demo… demo… -de nuevo tembló.

No me ames, tú y yo volaremos

Uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos

Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta

Como dos cometas en la misma estela

No me ames

No, no me ames

No me ames...

- Por qué no? –Hisoka le miró visiblemente compungido.

- Es que yo… yo… -apretó con fuerza la tela de su pantalón.

- Asato comprendo el miedo que tienes y como te sientes pero… no crees que es tiempo de darte una oportunidad? –le planteó intentando persuadirlo.

- No la merezco… porque… porque… no soportaría manchar a alguien más –sentenció sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su corazón que le hizo llevarse una mano sobre él mientras nuevas lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Rápidamente Hisoka lo acogió en sus brazos y acunó su cuerpo sobre su pecho en gesto afable.

- Ni si quiera a mi me darás la oportunidad? –inquirió temeroso recibiendo una mirada asustada- Asato lo que yo siento por ti es más que una simple amistad –finalmente se lo confesó.

- Que! –se sorprendió- quieres decir… quieres decir que… ¿tú estás enamorado de mi? –al no escuchar respuesta alguna supo era verdad y su temor creció aun más a nadie menos que él es a quien quería lastimar- demo… demo…

- Onegai dame una oportunidad… –le suplicó- quiero ayudarte a olvidar… quiero borrar de tu mente el recuerdo de aquel que te hirió y curar las huellas que en ti dejó… -con suavidad acarició su espalda sin un indicio morboso- eso es todo lo que te pido.

- Soka –sintió su corazón sobrecogerse pero la caricia brindada su temor se apaciguó- eres tan bueno conmigo… siempre lo has sido –por primera vez se permitió sonreír feliz. Ahora sabía que si le daba la oportunidad que le pedía podría ser feliz.

- Entonces… ¿Qué me dices? –inquirió con ansiedad mal disimulada.

- Lo que digo es… que habiendo tantas chicas lindas y muy bonitas en la escuela, muchas de ellas son tus admiradoras y mueren por ti… Como es que te gusto? Digo que tengo yo que una chica no?

- Esa es una buena pregunta –respondió sin pensar- bueno… la verdad es…que las chicas para mi todas me parecen tontas y superficiales, he tratado con ellas y ninguna ha logrado captar mi atención y en cambio tu… pues te conozco desde niño, se como eres, se por todo lo que has pasado y porque eres especial… por eso desde niño me has gustado –confesó sonrojado.

- Soka –pronunció en un murmullo- por qué nunca me lo dijiste? –preguntó enternecido.

- Porque… no sabía como ibas a reaccionar, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras si te lo confesaba.

- Nunca te rechazaría –se acercó a abrazarlo- tu igual has sido muy especial para mi, gracias por quererme así… acepto darnos una oportunidad –suspiró con un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

- Hontou ni? –parpadeó incrédulo al separar sutilmente de abrazo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y así saber que no se trataba de una alucinación o una mentira.

- Hai… hounto ni –le sonrió.

- Hounto no hounto ni? –insistió en la incredulidad.

- Haaaaiiiii –volvió a repetirle con la misma sonrisa.

- Hon… -su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando unos suaves y carnosos labios se posaron sobre los suyos para silenciarlo- de acuerdo… ahora te creo –agregó en un suspiro para recuperar el aire que dejo de respirar al recibir el beso- pero lo que no puedo creer es… que me hallas besado! –exclamó azorado!

- Gomen nasai –su rostro se tiño de un furioso sonrojo.

- Waa… ureshi!!! –exclamó completamente emocionado.

- Oe… soka… oe… OE!!! -gritó para llamar su atención y lo consiguió- qué pasará con Tatsumi-san y Watari-san… crees… crees que cuando se enteren estén de acuerdo?

- Asato no es Tatsumi-san ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? –dijo simulando un regaño imitando al ojiazul- dile Seii-chi-rou –y soltó la carcajada.

- Nani? –Asato ladeó la cabeza en incomprensión.

- Ja ja ja ja… lo que quiero decir es que Tatsumi-san ya no quiere que le llamemos de esa forma y que le llamemos simplemente por su nombre y sin formalismos –se explicó con una divertida sonrisa.

- Ah wakatta… jijiji tiene razón ¿no? Y Watari ¿qué dice él? –curioso quiso saber.

- Con el no hay problema, creo que le da lo mismo –respondió resuelto.

- Entonces… que crees que digan?

- Mmmm –se llevó una mano a sobre su barbilla en meditación- su primer reacción sería de sorpresa y antes de asimilar el asunto es seguro que Tat… digo Seiichirou –se corrigió- pegaría un grito al cielo, Yutaka gritaría pero de la emoción pero creo que al final los dos terminarían aceptando –fue su deducción- digo, después de todo ellos llevan una relación así ¿no? –se encogió de hombros.

- En eso tienes razón –Tsuzuki aceptó la razón.

- Además podemos echarles la culpa –murmuró perverso.

- Por que? –parpadeó confundido.

- Por lo mismo… digamos que su relación nos influyó –sonrió maldito

- Siiii echémosles la culpa! –secundó Asato en complicidad.

- Perfecto, entonces así lo haremos ¿es un trato? –le extendió la mano.

- Trato hecho –apretó su mano.

Se tomaron de la mano y abandonaron el recinto decididos a confesar con los adultos su nueva relación.

- Muy bien, aquí estamos –resopló Hisoka estando frente a la puerta de la habitación del adulto mayor sacudió su mano libre para espantar los nervios y la levantó con la intención de darle unos suaves golpecitos más sin embargo un extraño sonido le hizo desistir.

- Etto… -una gotita resbalo por la nuca de ambos chicos- creo que están ocupados –Asato rió con un tic nervioso en sus labios de solo imaginarse lo que pudiera estar pasando tras esa puerta.

- Ha… hai… mejor les decimos en otra ocasión –Asato asintió en mutuo acuerdo y corrieron espavoridos de regreso a su propia habitación- ah ah ah… por kami es que esos dos nunca están satisfechos! –exclamó un azorado Hisoka.

- Al parecer no –Asato frunció el ceño incómodo.

- Bueno, aunque eso es normal en una pareja que se ama. Es una forma natural de demostrarse cuanto se aman ¿no? –razonó el ojiesmeralda.

- Si, pero ellos exageran –Asato sacudió su cabeza de solo imaginar la hiperactividad sexual de sus protectores.

- Déjalos así son. Vamos –le invitó.

- Dónde?

- A cualquier otro lado, estoy aburrido –bostezó fastidiado- además hoy es un buen día salgamos a disfrutarlo –adelantó el paso.

- Espérame! -Asato se apresuró a seguirlo.

Canción: No me ames/J-Lo. Ft Marc Antoni


	2. El uno para el otro

Capitulo 2.

**El uno para el otro.**

* * *

Notas: Aqui va el tan esperado Lemon!!!!

* * *

Un manto nocturno envolvía entre las sombras todo lo que estuviese bajo el, pequeñas lámparas de fuego daban lo mejor de sí para apaciguar la oscuridad, las calles de aquel lugar lucían frías y solitarias pues pocos eran los que se aventuraban a deambular, no porque fuera algo peligroso sino que solo las almas nocturnas que en búsqueda de "trabajo, placer y diversión" eran las que se veían transitar. La mayoría simplemente prefería resguardarse bajo el cobijo que solo un cálido hogar podía proporcionar. Y en un hogar en especial este hecho no era la excepción.

Ahí dentro de una de las habitaciones compartida entre dos algo extraño estaba sucediendo, de los dos se podían escuchar gemidos y jadeos salir de sus bocas, uno se encontraba encima del otro y sus cuerpos bañados en sudor se movían con agitación.

- Ah… So… Soka… ya no puedo más –gimió el chico mayor quien se encontraba bajo el menor.

- Oh vamos, recién hemos comenzado –alardeó comenzando a ejercer un poco más de fuerza.

- O… onegai…yamette… me… me duele –imploró el ojiamatista sintiendo su cuerpo abatirse en dolor.

- Solo un poco más… –le pidió poniendo todo el empeño en su ardua labor. Mientras el otro se esforzaba por continuar con el ritmo.

- Ahhh… Soka ya no puedo mas… onegai… -se quejo al momento de tensar y arquear su cuerpo por el intenso dolor.

- Sou ka… –viendo el adolorido rostro de su koi finalmente se apiado y lo liberó- Cobarde, no aguantas nada.

- Si claro… ah… ah… como no eres tú el que sufre el dolor –se quejó jadeante liberando la tensión.

- Jajajaja… –una sonora carcajada escapó de su garganta.

- Eres malo –lloriqueó con un gracioso puchero.

- Oe velo de este modo –le mira seductoramente- el haber hecho esas abdominales ayudaran a tu abdomen a tener una musculatura mejor –paseó un dedo índice por el pecho y abdomen del chico. (Pues qué creyeron que pasaba ne? Mal pensadas cayeron por pervertidas!!! XD)

- Mmmm… en eso tienes razón –aceptó razonable- ahora… podrías bajarte de mi y ayudarme a levantar?

- Asato, Hisoka podrían –un entrometido rubio repentinamente abre la puerta- ba…jar… a… cenar –balbuceó al quedar impresionado por la posición en la que se encontraban los muchachos- Oh cuanto lo siento no quise interrumpir –cierra la puerta en un azote.

- Watari espera! –azorado, Asato intentó detenerle- no es… lo que tu piensas –murmuró al aire cuando el aludido azotó la puerta.

- Y según tú ¿qué es lo que él piensa? –inquirió Hisoka en un tono pícaro mientras empujaba suavemente a su koi de vuelta al piso.

- Que… que… que tu y yo… vamos a… -se apresuró a corregirse- digo pensó que estábamos haciendo… –y se sonrojó al pensarlo.

- Que lo vamos a hacer? –preguntó maldito mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre la cadera del chico para intimidarlo aun más.

- No!... no… yo no quise decir eso… -se escandalizó tomando un fuerte color rojizo en todo el rostro.

- No lo quieras negar, tu propio subconsciente te ha traicionado y ha querido decir la verdad –Hisoka mantenía lo toma de las manos para aprisionarlas por sobre la cabeza y así poder acercar su rostro al de su koi.

- N… No His… Hisoka… me… me estas asustando… onegai suéltame –Asato hipó al momento de sentir el pánico estremecer su cuerpo.

- Go… gomen –Hisoka al ver el miedo en sus ojos, reaccionó y lo liberó- no quise asustarte… lo siento –le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- No, está bien… gomen… yo, no debí asustarme… es solo que… -intentó justificarse sin poder encontrar las palabras.

- Iie… es mi culpa, me estaba precipitando y olvidé tu trauma –se disculpó angustiado.

- Soka –Asato le tomó de las manos- mírame -le pidió para mirarlo a los ojos- no es tu culpa, entiendo que esto tiene que pasar pero… Yo… aun no me siento preparado… aun tengo miedo… me podrías esperar? –lo miró preocupado y Hisoka le sonrió en respuesta.

- Claro que si –le apretó las manos y las pegó a su pecho para poder acercarse a su rostro- te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario –y depositó un suave y casto beso sobre los labios de su koi.

- Gracias –le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Vamos, nos deben estar esperando para la cena –reiteró el rubio castaño.

- Etto… después de que Watari mal interpretara lo que estábamos haciendo… lo dudo –rió nervioso.

- Ese Yutaka nunca aprenderá a tocar una puerta antes de entrar –se quejó Hisoka- ah que más da, a estas alturas ya deben imaginarse que entre nosotros dos hay algo, después de todo, intentamos decirles pero estaban bastante ocupados –salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

- Me quieren decir ¿qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes dos? –fue la "calida" pregunta que Tatsumi les hizo al verlos llegar al comedor.

- Ta… Tatsumi! –Asato pegó un respingo al escuchar la ruda pregunta del castaño.

- Pasa que Asato y yo nos dimos cuenta de que sentimos algo más que amistad –tranquilamente respondió Hisoka.

- Pero cómo, eso no puede ser posible ustedes dos son casi como hermanos! –continuó reprendiéndolos.

- Oe… Seii cálmate, no tienes por qué alterarte –pidió el rubio tratando de calmarlo.

- Tatsumi-san, tú mismo acabas de decirlo "casi hermanos" pero bien sabes que no lo somos –intervino el menor de la casa lo mas tranquilo posible, comenzaba a irritarle la actitud que el mayor estaba tomando- Y además crecimos juntos y juntos hemos pasado por muchas cosas, no le veo nada de malo el que nos hayamos enamorado.

- Pero… -intentó refutar.

- Tatsumi-san onegai no te enojes –imploró Asato con semblante triste y dolido- ¿por qué lo haces si tú y Watari mantienen una relación así?

- El chico tiene razón Seii –Watari lo apoyo.

- Dicen que en el corazón no se manda y que cuando se enamora no le importa edad, sexo ni condición económica, simplemente se enamora y no se puede evitar –alegó Hisoka.

- Seii –Watari le miró piadoso para hacerle entrar en razón.

- Ah… chicos tienen toda la razón –finalmente se serenó- lamento el haber reaccionado así, es algo que no me esperaba, pero es que para mi los dos son como mis hijos y… no lo vi con buenos ojos -los abraza en un gesto paternal- discúlpenme.

- Esta bien Tat-san, no hay nada que perdonar –Asato correspondió al abrazo aliviado de que nada malo resultara de todo eso.

- Todo olvidado –agregó Hisoka.

- Entonces ¿Qué dices koi, dejaras que los niños realicen su relación? –los amatistas de Watari brillaban en la ilusión, sabía que esos dos tarde o temprano terminarían juntos y el saber que su sueño se había hecho realidad lo hacía completamente feliz.

- Bueno, pero antes escucharán una buena cátedra acerca de una relación homosexual –amenazó maldito el castaño ojiazul. Miles de lágrimas caían como cascadas de los ojos de los chicos- vamos no es tan malo, tienen que estar preparados para cualquier asunto que se les presente.

- Hai! Y cuando llegue el momento crucial de la conversación yo intervendré y les daré unos consejos útiles y muy buenos para "ese momento" tan especial –una mirada y sonrisa pervertida se plasmaron en el rostro del rubio.

- Es broma ¿cierto? –Hisoka preguntó inquieto.

- Oh no, hablamos muy en serio –los ojos de Tatsumi extrañamente brillaron entre la maldad y la perversidad.

- Gulp –ambos chicos duramente tragaron saliva, algo les daba a entender que esa platica… una de dos… una les servía para llevar bien su relación, o dos los traumaba de por vida y los haría desistir y pensarla mejor, pero la decisión había sido tomada y ya no había vuelta atrás. Suspiraron resignados y esperaron nerviosos a que la plática se diera después de comer sus debidos alimentos, claro que eran tanto sus nervios que apenas e ingirieron bocado alguno

---------

- Kami!... no se quién me infundió mas miedo… si Tatsumi con su sermón acerca de la responsabilidad y todo eso o Watari y sus consejos explícitos –Asato comentó completamente azorado.

- Yo diría que fue Watari –dijo el ojiamatista con un tic nervioso en su boca.

- Hai… tienes razón –Asato escondió el rostro entre sus manos de tan solo imaginar todas las cosas pervertidas que el rubio les dijo sin alguna inhibición.

- Bueno, de cualquier forma han acertado en darnos todos esos consejos ya ves, eran muchas las cosas que ignorábamos –pensó sereno.

- Ha… hai… pero… toda esa información… -Asato estaba que temblaba.

- Te dio miedo? –Hisoka comenzó a preocuparse pues había notado el temblor de su koi.

- No… no es eso… es que… -de nuevo no encontraba palabras para explicarse.

- Si? –inquirió para incitarlo a continuar.

- Creo que… -diablos! Como poder decirle a su compañero que su cuerpo había tenido ciertas reacciones ahí en su entrepierna.

- Asato, qué tienes? te noto pálido –se acercó para querer calmarlo.

- Es que… -al diablo con la vergüenza tenía que decirlo, comenzaba a dolerle- te… tengo un… problemita –tartamudeó cambiando su palidez a un color rojizo.

- Y cuál es? –preguntó ingenuo pues ni se había dado cuenta del pequeño bulto que sobresalía de los pantalones del ojiamatista.

- Es que… creo que… mi… "kami-sama dame el valor para decírselo!" –imploró elevando la mirada hacia el cielo" –Hisoka ahora lo miraba aun mas preocupado- pasa que se ha levantado!! –dijo casi en un grito.

- Nani? –el chico parpadeo en la confusión- quien… -entonces bajó su mirada siguiendo la del chico y fue ahí que descubrió de que se trataba la situación- oh –escuetamente exclamó.

- Por kami que vergüenza –Asato sintió que las lágrimas agolpaban sus ojos de la vergüenza, no es que no supiera que le sucedía, de hecho ya había pasado por eso en sus constantes pesadillas donde al soñar con el contacto que Muraki ejercía en él antes de violarlo, su cuerpo se excitaba y reaccionaba descargándose involuntariamente en la realidad y cuando por fin despertaba inmediatamente corría al baño para cambiarse y así nadie lo notara, pero esta vez era diferente, no quería que su koibito lo tildara de precoz.

- Tranquilo, no tienes de qué avergonzarte es una reacción natural de tu cuerpo –le dijo comprensivo.

- Ya lo sé pero… pero… no quiero que pienses que soy un… -cerró los ojos con fuerza, su hombría comenzaba a ejercer presión y eso le causaba un gran dolor.

- Nada pienso que eres… ¿te duele no es cierto? –un movimiento afirmativo le confirmó- sabes cómo hacerle para calmarte –reacción de sorpresa y un leve movimiento negativo- ¿quieres que te ayude?

- A… Ayudarme… có… cómo -tartamudeó asustado.

- Pues… -Hisoka se le acercó solidario- yo puedo hacer que se te pase el dolor –con cuidado puso una mano sobre el abultamiento.

- Que… que haces? –el chico se paralizó del susto.

- No temas solo quiero ayudarte, no pienso hacerte nada malo –le sonrió comprensivo, después de todo Hisoka alguna vez descubrió de una forma no muy agradable como liberar ese dolor (se preguntaran como fue, cierto? Pues sigan leyendo XD) cuando un día, no hace mucho, entró de improviso al baño y ahí se encontraba Watari en una ardua labor. Vaya trauma de su vida! Pero en fin después de una buena explicación es que ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

- Soka… onegai… no quiero… -suplicaba reticente a recibir ayuda.

- Pero quiero ayudarte –el chico se las ingenió para tranquilizar a su pareja capturando sus labios en un beso- déjame ayudarte –le susurró al momento de desabrochar el botón del pantalón y luego meter su mano dentro de la ropa interior.

- Ah… soka… es… estas frío –se quejó el chico, quien comenzaba a rendirse ante los dulces besos que su koibito le proporcionaba.

- Shhhh… no hables –ordenó con sigilo mientras comenzaba a masajearlo y de nuevo el ojiamatista se tensó.

- Iie… So… Soka… detente… onegai… ah… no quiero… no quiero mancharte… ah… -jadeó implorante al sentir su cuerpo reaccionar por las caricias proporcionadas.

- No me importa –respondió con voz ronca pues su cuerpo también comenzaba a reaccionar al escuchar los gemidos de su koi.

- Soka! –se aferró a la espalda del chico para poder retenerse- onegai… deten… ah… ya no puedo… ah… no puedo más… -sintió su hombría no poder detenerse más y ante las suaves caricias finalmente se corrió.

- Ves, no ha sido tan malo –sonrió y retiró su mano al lograr su objetivo.

- Pero… -Asato miró con tristeza la mano del chico que estaba completamente bañada de su semilla.

- No pasa nada, ahora si me disculpas… iré a lavarme –sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro se dio media vuelta para ir al baño.

- Gomen nasai!!! –Asato lo retuvo en un abrazo por la espalda. Temía que su ahora novio estuviese molesto con él.

- Ya te dije, no pasa nada –se giró para encararlo- no tengo nada que perdonarte –nuevamente lo besa.

- Arigato –lo soltó y le dejó ir.

Hisoka entró tranquilamente al baño, se detuvo frente al lavamanos y con su mano limpia giró el grifo dejando caer un chorro de agua para luego lavar su mano con jabón, al mirarse en el espejo frente a él no pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, le agradaba el que su ahora novio fuera tan inocente y no es que él fuera un pervertido pero desde niño había aprendido a amar en silencio a su inigualable compañero y ya que se sabía correspondido le amaba todavía más, ahora su propósito era cuidarlo, amarlo y hacerle olvidar.

- Lo merece –murmuró al espejo. Secó sus manos y aun con la sonrisa en su rostro salió del sanitario y regresó a la habitación donde encontró a un Asato cabizbajo y muy pensativo- Asato ¿qué sucede? –preguntó aun sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

- Lo he pensado… -respondió escuetamente en un tímido susurro.

- El que? –indagó en la incomprensión.

- Que… -sin atreverse a mirarlo traga saliva la cual duramente atraviesa su garganta- quiero… ser… tuyo –su voz sonó casi inaudible.

- Que dijiste? No te escuché –hizo un ademán en su oído como si se le hubiera tapado y por eso no lo escuchó.

- Dije que… -unió sus manos, apretándolas y moviendo sus pulgares en nerviosismo- quiero… quiero… ser tuyo… entregarme a ti… descubrir contigo lo que es el amor y hacer el amor como Tatsumi nos dijo –repitió aun con el rostro escondido entre mechones de su cabello que disimulaban el fuerte rubor de sus mejillas.

- Asato! –sorprendido se le acercó y le tomó de las manos queriendo mirarlo directamente a los ojos- estas seguro?... estas seguro de lo que has dicho? Porque… no quiero que te sientas comprometido, después de lo que paso hace un momento.

- Iie –se liberó sutilmente del agarre para él esta vez ser quien tome las manos del chico- no es por eso, lo he estado pensando y si quiero hacerlo –le miró decidido.

- Hounto ni?

- Hai… hounto ni –aseguró. Hisoka abrió de nuevo la boca con intención de hacerle nuevamente la misma pregunta- no empieces, es en serio –le cortó.

- Esta bien, te creo –aceptó sin chistar- demo… si lo hacemos… esta es mi primera vez –confesó apenado.

- Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo –su voz tenia un dejo de tristeza- demo… aunque no sea así, quiero ser parte de ti.

- Tontito, claro que también es tu primera vez –Asato parpadeó confundido- si velo de este modo, esta es la primera vez que te vas a entregar a alguien con y por amor. Cuando alguien toma a la fuerza tu cuerpo no se puede decir que te entregaste por amor así que eso no cuenta como tu primera vez –después de terminar de explicarse se da cuenta de que el ojiamatista lo mira extraño entre sorprendido y admirado- que pasa?

- Waaa… Soka, eres realmente sorprendente dices muchas cosas sabias y bonitas! -soltó emocionado- no como yo.

- No te sorprendas tanto, eso lo leí en un libro –una gotita de sudor resbaló por la nuca del aludido.

- Aun así eres increíble! –se abalanza sobre él en un efusivo abrazo, tirándolo en el acto para luego besarlo con frenesí por todo el rostro hasta llegar a sus labios- yay… en serio que lo eres.

- A que lo soy –dijo vanidoso y correspondiendo el beso de su koi- Sabes? –Asato lo miró con interés- luces muy lindo cuando actúas así –dejo decir en un lapso en el que sus labios se separaron, aprovechando en el acto acomodar uno de los rebeldes cabellos color chocolate que cubrían las brillantes amatistas de su pareja.

- Así como? –Asato se enderezó acomodándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas del chico comenzando a actuar cual niño pequeño e hizo un gracioso puchero y se llevo un dedo sobre sus labios fingiendo incomprensión.

- Justo así –Hisoka se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos y luego de las manos para poder enderezarse y así poder quedar a la altura del chico- luces realmente adorable –se asió del cuello de su amado para poder mantenerse en esa posición.

- Cuanto halago! me haces sonrojar –le sonrió contento.

- Que digo adorable… eres lindo, hermoso, encantador… –con cada halago Hisoka aprovechaba besarle los labios.

- Mmmm tantas palabras dulces harán que mi estómago enferme –Asato se quejó en un tono meloso.

- No importa, si enfermas yo cuidaré de ti –le respondió pícaro.

- Ah si? Y dime cómo le harás cuando me niegue a tomar medicamento? –su voz cambió a una juguetona.

- Fácil, como es líquido lo meteré a mi boca –Hisoka comenzó a hacer un ademan en alusión a lo que haría.

- Y luego?

- Luego… me acercaría a ti –continua en su actuación- y te la haría bebértela así –lo toma de la nuca y de nuevo une sus labios con los del chico. En un principio ese beso había sido tranquilo, solo era de fricción pero pronto surgió el querer indagar un poco más, con una suave mordida Hisoka pedía permiso para explorar dentro de esa cavidad.

Asato aferrandonse a la espalda del menor, separa sus labios para dejar que su amado explorara dentro de su cavidad, ambas lenguas luchaban por ganar terreno pero cansándose de ello mejor se unieron en una danza similar. Aquellos besos parecían urgidos pero no eran nada más que una ferviente demostración de mutuo amor. Hisoka con sus manos revolvía los cabellos de Asato y este a su vez proporcionaba pretenciosas caricias sobre la espalda del muchacho, con ello quería decirle todo lo dispuesto que estaba a ser parte de él.

Pronto el aire en sus pulmones comenzó a escasear, dolorosamente se vieron obligados a separarse para recuperar el aire perdido.

- Oe… si es así como me darás el medicamento… entonces enfermaré siempre –comentó travieso y respirando agitado.

- No abuses, no siempre podré cuidarte así ¿qué pasará cuando yo enferme, o enfermemos los dos?

- Fácil, cuando tú enfermes yo te devolveré el favor y cuando los dos lo estemos pues… nos medicamos mutuamente –resolvió con una sonrisa divertida.

- En serio que pareces niño –tiernamente le abrazó apoyando su cabeza sobre el arco del cuello del chico, aspirando así el dulce aroma a frutillas del sedoso cabello de su amor- me encanta como hueles… hueles bien –Asato sonrió por el nuevo halago.

Hisoka con suaves y tiernos besos recorrió el cuello de su amado provocándole estremecimientos, lentamente llevó sus manos sobre las caderas del chico y agarró los extremos de su ropa para levantarla poco a poco.

- Ah So… Soka! –Asato gimió al sentir tan placenteras caricias- eres… eres espléndido.

- Y eso que es solo el principio –finalmente lo despojó de su prenda y de nuevo atrapó sus labios en un ávido beso recostando sobre el piso al mayor.

- Ahhh… -Asato se quejó ante la frialdad del suelo- va… vayamos a la cama… ahí estaremos mejor –le sugiró.

Sin más palabras ambos chicos llegaron a la orilla de la cama donde Asato tiró del menor para hacerlo caer sobre él, en el cómodo y mullido colchón de su cama. Asato se acomodó mejor y Hisoka a horcajadas se subió sobre él.

- Mejor? –Inquirió el ojiesmeralda mirándolo con amor profundo.

- Hai –Asato afirmó lentamente sintiendo su cuerpo encenderse en calor al sentir la fricción entre su hombría y la hombría de su koi. De pronto una eléctrica descarga lo estremeció, ahora Hisoka recorría con sus labios y lengua su torso desnudo- Kami! Soka… no parece tu primera vez –gimió excitado.

- Solo pongo en práctica los consejos de Watari –respondió con una ronca y sensual voz.

- Cielos! pues que bien lo estas poniendo en práctica –le halagó tomándolo de las caderas.

- Mmm tú también deberías seguir el consejo, recuerda que esto es algo de dos –le dijo en un susurró al momento de inclinarse para hablarle al oído, el cual después lamió.

- Por dios –Asato erizó toda su piel- con tantas atenciones pierdo la razón.

- Y no solo eso –Hisoka sonrió socarronamente al sentir entre sus nalgas la nueva erección de su amado.

- Soka hentai –le denominó riendo divertido.

- Ah si? –le miró retórico- con que soy un pervertido ¿ne?... jhm, eso ya lo veremos –sonrió maldito.

- Gulp… -el chico sintió su boca y garganta secarse y se vio obligado a pasar una gran cantidad de saliva para humedecerlas, esa sonrisa no le auguraba nada bueno.

Y en efecto, Asato nunca se imaginó a la dulce tortura que sería sometido. Hisoka gozaba de acariciar con extrema parsimonia y suavidad la dorada y desnuda piel que su amado exponía sin su playera, pero no solo sus manos harían travesuras, lentamente se inclinó hasta acercar sus labios hacia uno de los sonrosados pezones para estimularlo con lamidas, succiones y suaves mordiscos hasta hacerlo endurecer, mientras que una de sus manos se encargaba de estimular el otro.

- Hi… Hiso… Hisoka! –Asato gimoteó complacido, arqueando la espalda y clavando sus uñas sobre la tela en la espalda de su koi. Y de nuevo sintió su hombría se presionada bajo la tela que le cubría.

- Asato –clamó el chico al sentir que su cuerpo se encendía más en la excitación de solo escucharlo exclamar en un gemido su nombre.

- Ah… eres increíble –exclamó en un suspiro.

- Y eso que esto es solo el principio –agregó perverso, mientras se enderezaba y se acomodaba sobre las piernas del chico para así desabotonar y bajar el zíper de su pantalón.

- Oe… -Asato le tomo de la mano para detenerlo- no me parece justo que solo seas tu quien pruebe de mi piel –apoyado de una mano se impulsó para poder quedar sentado mientras que la otra la posó sobre la nalga de su koi y la apretó- yo también quiero saborearte –agregó con ronca voz siendo esta vez él quien capturara los labios del rubio castaño en un beso arrebatador.

- Mmmm… -Hisoka enredó sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera de Asato mientras sus lenguas luchaban por saber quien ganaría terreno dentro de la cavidad del otro.

Mientras tanto, Asato procedió a desabotonar la camisa del menor y desatender sus labios por un momento para poder recorrer con besos cuello y hombro que iba desnudando a su vez.

- Ya estamos a la par –susurró el chico, tirándolo de nuevo sobre la cama y se deslizándose para rozar su ardiente y sudorosa piel contra la de él.

- Soka, eres cruel… me tienes a tu merced bajo tortura –se quejó el mayor al sentir la hombría del menor también rozar la suya.

- Shhh… tranquilo… todo a su vez –dijo jadeante pues ahora frotaba con cierto frenesí su hombría contra la del mayor.

- Kami… Soka… onegai… hazlo! –exigió el mayor perdiendo el control- ya no aguanto tu tortura, qué no ves que me duele y me haces sufrir… quiero… quiero metértelo de una maldita vez

- Y ahora quien es el pervertido? –sonrió maldito al escuchar las rudas palabras del ojiamatista.

- Al diablo con las perversiones! Necesito… necesito sentirme dentro de ti –urgió aun más el chico.

- Te has vuelto muy impaciente –le reprendió con aparente molestia pero con un fuerte rubor encendiendo sus mejillas.

- Tú tienes la culpa al provocarme así –respondió a la defensiva.

- Está bien, está bien me confieso culpable… "y yo que creí que por su trauma nada de esto iba a pasar, bueno ahora esta ansioso pero… que pasará cuando yo quiera cogerlo a él? No quiero alterarlo y provocarle un shock… -movió la cabeza en negación- antes moriría de lastimarlo."

- Pasa algo? –Asato se preocupó por la repentina seriedad del chico, a caso se estaba pasando y se escuchó demasiado grotesca su petición?- "Eres un baka… lo has asustado… te das cuenta… estás actuando como él" –mentalmente se reprimió y tembló.

Entonces Hisoka con un movimiento de derecha a izquierda alejó sus pensamientos y enseguida notó el temblor y la triste mirada de su compañero.

- No pasa nada –respondió a la pregunta que el chico le formuló mientras pensaba y le miró con ternura para poderlo tranquilizar- y tu… estás bien?

- Ha… hai… es que creí que te había asustado al decirte todas esas cosas –confesó temeroso y Hisoka de nuevo negó.

- Iie… solo pensaba –y le sonrió- seguimos donde nos quedamos o lo dejamos así? –preguntó temiendo por la seguridad mental de su amado.

- Si no es mucho atrevimiento… -se sonrojó- quisiera que continuáramos por favor –le pidió con una tierna y dulce mirada. Hisoka amplió su sonrisa.

- Lo que mi dulce amor me pida –dijo complaciente.

De acuerdo ya no había vuelta atrás, y no es que no quisiese complacer al chico por temor a hacerle recordar su trauma pero al ver esa tierna mirada y escuchar su dulce voz suplicando continuar le fue inevitable poderse negar. Finalmente se despojó del resto de sus ropas y al igual que él, Asato le siguió quedando así completamente desnudos los dos, y volvió a acomodarse, esta vez asentando las nalgas sobre el vientre del mayor.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que no me duela ¿cierto? –un asentimiento le confirmó. Entonces Hisoka tomó una de las manos del chico llevándola a sus labios para lamerle los dedos y luego meterlos dentro de su boca y así empaparlos de saliva. Guió la mano del chico hacia el anillo de su entrada- Aaahhh… kami –gimió excitado y poco dolido al sentir el primer dedo invadir su entrada, otro segundo dedo hizo su intromisión y de nuevo otro gemido esta vez el dolor aumento para cuando entró el tercero su estrechez cedió y se encontraba listo para la penetración- Ahora me toca a mi estimularte… -dicho esto le agarró de su hombría, deslizando su mano de arriba hacia abajo lentamente, una vez que el miembro del ojiamatista estuviera erecto Hisoka paro de estimularlo- Esto dolerá un poco… pero no importa, sé que puedo soportarlo –y se preparó para la penetración. Un grito ahogado dejo escapar cuando el miembro de su amado entró por su estrecha cavidad- Kami-sama –exclamó cerrando los ojos para retener las lagrimas de dolor que amenazaban salir, no quería preocuparlo.

- Ah Soka! –gimió de placer el mayor- es… estás llorando –notó las gotitas de sal formadas en la comisura de sus párpados- Te duele?... si te duele ya no sigas… no quiero lastimarte –se preocupó de sobremanera y se enderezó para tomarle del rostro y enjugar sus lágrimas.

- Iie… estoy bien, ya me estoy acostumbrando –esbozó una suave sonrisa y se abrazo a él acomodando su cabeza sobre la curvatura de su cuello- ¿me ayudas? –preguntó travieso. Con esas palabras Asato dejó la preocupación a un lado y sonrió.

- Hai –con el brazo derecho rodeó su espalda y usando su mano izquierda libre le agarró de la nalga para así ayudarle en el suave vaivén de arriba hacia abajo.

- Por Kami!! –gimió el ojiaesmeralda aferrandose a sus hombros para poder echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

- Asi… esta bien? –preguntó Asato con ronca voz embistiéndolo suavemente.

- Si… así… así… ah… ah… no… un poco más rápido –urgió el chico comenzando a gozar de la invasión.

- Cómo… así? –acatando la petición de su pequeño amor Asato apuró sus movimientos.

- Eso es…así…aahhhh –exclamó en placer. Soltó uno de los hombros del mayor y llevó su mano hacia su propio miembro, estaba muy cargado y tenía que hacerlo descargar. Se auto masturbó- Ah... A… Asato… -pronunció su nombre en el placer.

- Hi...so…ka –respondió a su llamado aumentando cada vez más sus embestidas, estaba dispuesto a introducir su hombría por completo a través de aquella pequeña y estrecha entrada que tanto placer y excitación le brindaban. Y de pronto sintió que se vendría- Soka… amor… creo… creo que me corro… -le previno.

- Ah… yo… yo también… no… no importa… hazlo –le permitió. Tan pronto dio el permiso sintió un líquido cálido mojarlo por dentro, era la semilla de su amor que lo marcaba como suyo y eso lo hacía feliz. Y no tardó en descargarse también, manchando así con su semen el vientre del mayor. Asato tomó entre sus dedos algo de ese cálido líquido y lo untó en sus labios para probarlo.

- Sabes delicioso –le dijo en un susurro y luego le besó para hacerlo probar de su propia semilla.

- Ahora si soy todo tuyo –le susurró separándose sutilmente de sus labios y a su vez de la hombría del mayor- Ai shiteru.

- Ai shiteru –Asato le mira enternecido- Vamos a dormir.

- Y tu? –Hisoka inquirió con la mirada.

- Dame un poco mas de tiempo –le pidió sabiendo a lo que se refería con esa pregunta.

- Todo el que quieras –respondió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Asato se tendió sobre la cama y Hisoka se acostó junto a él acomodándose sobre su pecho escuchando el latir del corazón del ojiamatista, arrullado por esa suave melodía poco a poco se durmió.

- Gracias –susurró Asato al momento de acoger al chico en un tierno y protector abrazo para luego seguirle el paso hacia el país de los sueños.

* * *

Konichiwa!!!... Hi-chan esta de vuelta con un capitulo mas chiiiii... ¿que tal, les ha gustado el lemon? espero que si...gracias por leer!!

Shiroi Jaganashi: Are? nee-chan... te has cambiado el nombre? casi no te reconoci!!! ñ.ñU jejeje... que bueno que te haya gustado desde el inicio, en mi humilde forma de opinar y no es porque sea la autora creo que esta segunda parte es la mejor!!! jojojojo demo... no es un fic largo... asi que no esperes leer muchos capis... demo!... estoy segura de que el final te va a encantar ya veras cuando lo suba nn en fin cuidate y hasta pronto!!! Ja ne!!!


	3. Bendita la luz

Capitulo 3

**Bendita la luz.**

Después de dos meses, finalmente el momento de la verdad había llegado, era momento de atreverse a dejar el pasado atrás, vivir el presente y tal vez atreverse a mirar e imaginar un posible futuro. Ya lo había decidido esa noche sería inolvidable y tenía el firme propósito de hacerla así. Diviso a su joven pareja de pie frente a la ventana de la habitación admirando con infinita paz el oscuro firmamento que brillaba con sus pequeñas e intensas luces de estrellas y cuya celosa luna le hacía competencia con su elegante y mística brillantez, despacio caminó hacia él, se pego a su espalda y rodeo con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de su gran amor.

- Si sigues mirándola así comenzare a encelarme –le susurró al oído- pareciera que te gusta más que yo –reprocho con molestia fingida.

- Es bonita no lo niego –respondió siguiéndole el juego queriéndole molestar.

- Ah y lo dices así nada mas! –comentó sintiéndose ofendido.

- Por qué no, si es la verdad –se giró para encarar a su pareja quien en su rostro tenía un adorable puchero molesto.

- Pues será bonita pero no puede darte lo mismo que yo –agregó sin cambiar un ápice su gesto.

- Y qué es lo que tu me puedes ofrecer que ella no? –inquirió juguetón.

- Mmmm… déjame pensar –hace un ademán en pensamiento- lo que ella no puede darte es… esto… -se acerca a su rostro para besarle suavemente los labios con infinita devoción.

- Veo que andas muy cariñoso –frotó su nariz con la de su pareja.

- Hai y el que esté así no te dice algo? –preguntó travieso.

- No ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme con eso? –preguntó con un brillo de inocencia fingida en sus ojos esmeralda.

- No lo adivinas –movió coquetamente sus cejas- he decidido que… quiero ser tuyo –le dijo muy quedito al oído.

- Asato! –se sorprendió el ojiverde- es… estás seguro? –titubeó.

- Mhm –asintió con una feliz sonrisa- lo he pensado muy bien, es momento de entregarme a ti quiero estar a la par y ser uno solo contigo –sonríe perverso- además aprovechemos que Watari y Tatsumi no están

- Travieso! –le dijo divertido- ah, no sabes cuanto me alegra escucharte decir eso pero… en verdad crees que es el momento? Es que no me gustaría que la pasaras mal al recordar tu pasado –le hizo saber evidentemente preocupado.

- Y no crees tu que ya es momento de dejar el pasado donde debe estar? Soka comprendo tu temor, sé que odiarías hacerme daño si yo reaccionara mal –lo apretó un poco más hacia su propio cuerpo- pero te aseguro que estoy decidido a hacerlo, quiero entregarme a ti sin remordimiento ni temor alguno. Te amo y quiero ser solo de ti –declaró sincero.

- Asato –lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por sus blancas mejillas las cuales rápidamente fueron enjugadas por unos cálidos labios.

Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí

Bendita la coincidencia.

Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual ahí

Bendita sea tu presencia.

Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino

y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino.

- Quién empieza? –pregunto travieso el ojiamatista.

- No preguntes, solo dejémonos llevar –respondió mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y pegaba un brinquito para enredar sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del mayor.

- Tienes razón –lo carga agarrándolo de sus nalgas- para qué pregunto si puedo ver con ansias que quieres ser el primero –acusó con burla comenzando a ser devorado en besos.

- Es tu culpa, tú has provocado que me vuelva adicto a ti –atacó a la defensiva.

- Entonces he de castigarte por eso y te pondré en abstinencia –le contraataco malicioso.

- Eres cruel –expresó en un gracioso puchero.

- Es broma –Asato rió divertido. Llevó cargando a su pequeño y mientras caminaba para llegar a la cama, ambos ya se habían despojado de sus respectivas poleras. Hisoka besaba con pasión los labios de su pareja y buscaba ansioso el poder invadir con su lengua la cavidad de su amor.

- Por kami, Asato date prisa –Hisoka se quejó impaciente.

- Tranquilo, ya voy –el ojiamatista sonreía divertido, lo acomodó sobre la mullida cama, le despojó y se despojó paciente de las demás prendas que en ese momento solo estorbaban e incomodaban y una vez desnudos, se subió de rodillas sobre el colchón, se sentó a un lado de el, apoyó sus brazos a los lados del cuello del chico y se inclinó para besar, acariciar y disfrutar cada rincón de la blanca y tersa piel del menor- creo que nunca me cansaré de saborear tu piel de esta manera –le dijo en un susurro antes de introducir su lengua dentro de la oreja que provocó un estremecimiento en el menor. Asato gustaba de saborear el dulce néctar a vainilla que el ojiesmeralda desprendía de los poros de su piel.

- Aahhh… Asa… Asato –exclamó entre suspiros y gemidos provocados por las dulces caricias del mayor- onegai… onegai… -suplicaba extasiado.

- Oe… eres muy impaciente ne… pareces un hentai –sonrió malicioso provocando un fuerte rubor en el rostro del menor.

- Asato! –se escandalizó.

- Adoro cuando tu rostro toma ese color – dijo volviéndolo a besar y mientras lo hacia tomó una de las piernas del menor y la acomodó sobre su hombro- te hace ver adorable –susurró perdiéndose en el inmenso mar que proyectaban las hermosas orbes esmeraldas.

Bendita la luz,

Bendita la luz de tu mirada

Bendita la luz,

Bendita la luz de tu mirada

Desde el alma.

- Veo que te encanta hacerme sonrojar –se aferró a su cuello mientras recibía las deliciosas caricias que Asato le proporcionaba con cada beso impreso en sus labios, cuello, hombros, pecho y torso - pero yo también sé como hacerte estremecer –le susurró al oído con su cálido aliento mientras en un ágil movimiento tumbó al mayor sobre la cama y se montó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

- Oye que… -su pregunta se vio interrumpida cuando Soka tomó entre sus manos el miembro del mayor- So… Soka –se sorprendió- que… que vas a hacer? –tartamudeó tímidamente sonrojado.

Benditos ojos que me esquivaban,

Simulaban desdén que me ignoraba

Y de repente sostienes la mirada.

Bendito Dios por encontrarnos

En el camino y de quitarme

Esta soledad de mi destino.

- Shhhh –le acalló con una traviesa sonrisa, dio unos suaves masajes a la punta del miembro que hizo estremecer al ojiamatista- te gusta… a que si? –preguntó maldito.

- Ahhh… ha…hai… -gimió el mayor. Lo que vino después lo hizo temblar más- Soka!! –exclamó arqueando la espalda.

- Me encanta guando gimes mi nombre –dijo travieso al momento que besaba la punta del miembro para luego lamerlo y meterlo en su boca succionándolo lentamente.

- Soka!!! –gimió con más fuerza el mayor aferrandose a las sabanas y arqueando una vez más su espalda sintiendo una gran ola de placer, pronto vio venir el orgasmo acompañado de una considerable cantidad de su semilla la cual descargó dentro de la boca del menor. Hisoka sonrió satisfecho e ingirió todo el líquido que le supo una verdadera delicia. Asato cerró con fuerza los ojos y comenzó a recordar cuando Muraki abusaba de él y le hacía lo mismo… "_pero que niño tan precoz"_ fueron las palabras que el galeno le dijo cuando él por primera vez se vino a su corta edad, un par de lágrimas agolparon sus parpados- _No… no tengo por que recordarlo ahora… esto es diferente… no es él… no es él_- mentalmente se repetía el ojiamatista para alejar el miedo que comenzaba a invadirle.

- Asato? –le llamo el ojiesmeralda deteniéndose en el acto al sentir la tensión del mayor- estás bien? –se preocupó al notar las pequeñas gotas que humedecían la comisura de los ojos de su amado.

- Ha… hai –jadeo controlando su agitada respiración- da… daijoubu… ge… genki desu –le afirmó con una efímera sonrisa- _Olvídalo… Soka no es como él _–se dijo finalmente convencido.

- Quieres que me detenga? –preguntó evidentemente preocupado.

- Iie… continua por… favor –pidió avergonzado- no te preocupes no es nada, solo me… me emocioné mucho –mintió para calmarlo.

- Esta bien –suspiró Hisoka no muy convencido.

- En serio créeme que estoy bien –Asato insistió mientras se enderezaba para tomar del rostro a su koibito y así poder limpiarle con su lengua los restos de su semilla que quedaron en la comisura de sus labios- ya te dije… quiero ser tuyo –le susurró mirándolo con suma ternura.

- De acuerdo, te creo -Hisoka ante esa afirmación no pudo evitar el esbozar una sonrisa. Después de ver al mayor recostarse nuevamente sobre el colchón momentáneamente dejó de prestarle atención al erecto miembro acomodándose a gatas sobre su koi para besarle ferozmente los labios- eres increíble –le halagó admirado de la valentía que le demostraba al afrontar el temor de su pasado- eres adorable… apetecible… -enlistó sus cualidades mientras recorría con besos y lamidas de hito en hito el bronceado torso del mayor, por un rato se entretuvo jugueteando con los rozados botoncitos de su pecho y bajó una de sus manos hasta la ingle para masajearlo y prepararlo para la intromisión.

- Soka… onegai… se suave conmigo… -pidió jadeante por la excitación provocada.

- Lo sé no tienes que decírmelo –ronroneó comprensivo mientras se llevaba un par de dedos a la boca para ensalivarlos lo suficiente para poder ejecutar su siguiente acción. De inmediato Asato enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del menor para facilitarle su labor. Un primer dedo comenzó a acariciar con suavidad su entrada, Asato gimió y se estremeció, un segundo dedo se unió al primero invadiendo un poco más la entrada, esta vez Asato se abrazó al cuello de Hisoka para poder soportar el dolor, y finalmente un tercer dedo llegó, el chico emitió un alarido pues sintió su cuerpo partirse en dos. Hisoka preocupado se detuvo- lo siento, te lastime?

- Ah… du… duele! –se quejó con nuevas lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos.

- Lo siento es que… no quise lastimarte…yo… discúlpame! –Hisoka se sintió culpable de lastimarlo y sollozó.

- No… no… -Asato rápidamente lo abrazo para calmarlo- no llores, estoy bien… no llores… solo… solo me asusté pero estoy bien…

- Pero te he lastimado! –continuó culpándose el ojiesmeralda- será mejor que lo dejemos así, no quiero volverte a lastimar –inclinó la cabeza para ocultar su mirada.

- Pero Soka… -le tomó de la barbilla para levantar su rostro- por favor mírame… -el chico obedeció- solo me asusté… por favor no te culpes.

- Pero… -objetó.

- Puedo soportar… se que puedo hacerlo… ayúdame a hacerlo, quiero olvidar, sé que contigo puedo olvidar porque tú me amas y me tratas con amor y por qué sé que te esfuerzas y preocupas de no causarme daño alguno… es por eso… es por eso y más es que en verdad quiero que esto pase –le volvió a asegurar su decisión con un suave y tierno beso.

- Asato… -Hisoka sonrió y se abalanzó sobre el torso del mayor olvidando su temor ante la sinceridad y dulces palabras de su pareja- eres realmente adorable –le halagó correspondiendo el beso.

- Continúa ya por favor… -pidió en una tímida suplica.

- Lo que mi koi pida –le respondió complaciente. Volvió a tomar su posición y de nuevo preparó la entrada, pero ahora con mucha mas delicadeza y logrando así arrancar placenteros gemidos de la boca del mayor- ya estás listo… voy… voy a entrar –anunció jadeante pues se encontraba sumamente excitado. Introdujo la punta de su miembro en la entrada y con un lento empuje se fue abriendo paso dentro de la estreches.

Bendita la luz,

Bendita la luz de tu mirada

Bendita la luz,

Bendita la luz de tu mirada, oh.

Con un lento vaivén Hisoka fue invadiendo el interior de Asato, ambos dejaron escapar un alarido. Hisoka al sentir un enorme placer por la presión ejercida en su hombría y Asato por ser finalmente poseído. Que grata sensación para Asato, por primera vez sabía lo que era hacer el amor, por primera vez sabía lo que era entregarse amando y siendo amado. Atrás se fueron quedando los amargos recuerdos de las noches en que fue sometido a una tortuosa violación donde solamente el que gozaba era su agresor y el sufría un infinito dolor. Y así los cuerpos entrelazados subieron juntos al cielo y bajaron para continuar profesándose el uno al otro su inmenso amor.

Gloria divina de esta suerte,

Del buen tino,

De encontrarte justo ahí,

En medio del camino.

Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora,

Llevarte mi soledad

Y coincidir en mi destino,

En el mismo destino.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos descansaban tranquilamente sobre la cama. Hisoka apoyado sobre el torso de Asato y este asido al él posesivamente de su cintura como si al no hacerlo la vida se le fuera. Unos cálidos rayos de sol fastidiaban en el rostro del menor, se movió incómodo buscando una mejor posición para ocultarse de los rayos del sol cuando extrañamente sintió su estomago revolverse.

- Kami… no me siento bien –otro malestar le hizo llevarse una mano a la boca- creo… creo que voy a vomitar –buscó liberarse del abrazo sin levantar al mayor y en cuanto lo logró de inmediato corrió hacia el baño para volver su estomago oprimiéndosele a más no poder.

- Soka… -balbuceó Asato al despertar y sentir la ausencia de su koibito en la cama- Soka… donde estás –lo buscó con la mirada- So… -dejo de llamarle cuando escucho un ruido que provenía del baño, se puso su interior y el pantalón y se acercó a la puerta- Soka, que pasa… estas bien? –preguntó al escucharlo gemir en dolor y volver su estomago, abrió rápidamente la puerta acercándose a zancadas donde el menor y lo sostuvo en sus brazos para evitarle una posible caída- por kami! Soka que tienes!? –se escandalizó de sobremanera.

- Asato –Hisoka tembló seguro entre sus brazos- no me… siento… bien… -balbuceó en un hilo de voz.

- Dios mío pero si estas frío y pálido! –lo cargo en sus brazos y lo sacó del baño para recostarlo en la cama donde se apresuró a vestirlo- tranquilo quédate aquí iré por Tatsumi-san –se giró sobre sus talones para salir.

- Asa… -Soka lo retuvo de la mano- ya me siento mejor no te vayas ¿si? –le suplicó con una forzada sonrisa.

- Pero Soka… -quería objetar pero el chico entristeció mas su rostro.

- Onegai no te vayas quédate conmigo, si te acuestas conmigo y me abrazas me sentiré mucho mejor ¿si? –insistió con una mirada de cachorrito regañado.

- Demo… "dios cómo negarme a esa mirada"… esta bien –el menor le hace un lado en la cama, Asato se acomoda a su lado y le abraza- me quedo pero con una condición –Hisoka se giró para encararlo y prestarle atención e incitarlo a continuar- en cuanto te vuelvas a sentir mal no dudaré en ir por Tatsumi ¿de acuerdo? –le miró con fingida amenaza.

- De acuerdo, pero te aseguró que no volverá a suceder algo que comí debió hacerme daño –le regaló una feliz sonrisa.

- Solo por si las dudas –permitió que el chico se acomodara sobre su pecho y le acarició el cabello hasta hacerlo dormir y luego seguirlo en sueño.

Bendita la luz,

Bendita la luz de tu mirada

Bendita la luz,

Bendita la luz de tu mirada.

Bendita mirada, oh,

Bendita mirada desde el alma.

Tu mirada, oh oh,

Bendita, bendita,

Bendita mirada,

Bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz.

El día continuó su curso, los dos jóvenes se encontraban realizando algunas labores. Tsuzuki cortaba carne y vegetales y Hisoka ponía al hervor un racimo de pasta junto con los condimentos que el ojiamatista le pasaba.

- Qué cocinamos hoy? –inquirió un entrometido rubio que atraído por el olor llegó a la cocina.

- Okonomiyaki! –dijo un feliz ojiamatista.

- Oishii!!! –se agitó emocionado- no se tarden –les apresuró.

- Hai. Asato podrías pasarme… -un fuerte mareo le atacó haciéndolo tambalear.

- Soka! –se asustó al verlo sostenerse de la meseta para no caer- Soka! –Tsuzuki corrió en su auxilio- dios esto ya no es normal –el chico estaba pálido de nuevo pero esta vez se desmayó entre los brazos de un asustado ojiamatista- Watari… Tatsumi… tasukete!!!

- Tsuzuki qué… –el rubio dejó su pregunta al aire al ver al menor siendo sostenido e inconsciente- Soka-kun!! Oh kami… Seii… Seii –salió de la cocina para buscar al ojiazul.

- Yutaka estoy en la biblioteca! –vociferó el adulto al escuchar ser llamado.

- Seii!! –el rubio de golpe abrió la puerta- rápidoSokacocinaayuda!!! –le dijo rápidamente

- ¿Qué dices? No te entiendo –frunció el ceño en la confusión- a ver, respira profundo y di todo de nuevo pero más despacio ¿quieres? –le ordenó a lo que el rubio tomo una gran bocanada de aire repitió.

- Es Soka-kun algo le ha pasado, esta en la cocina y se ha desmayado necesitamos tu ayuda –dejó decir ya más claro regresando a la cocina.

- Voy para allá! –Tatsumi corrió por el botiquín de los primeros auxilios. Llegó donde los demás, tomo un algodón, lo empapó de alcohol y lo paso por la nariz del pequeño para hacerlo reaccionar.

- Soka… respóndeme… Soka… Soka –Asato le llamaba desesperado comenzando a llorar de la preocupación.

- A… sa…to… -balbuceó el chico al momento de reaccionar ante el olor del alcohol.

Tu mirada, oh oh.

Oh oh, te digo es tan bendita

Tu luz amor.

Y tu mirada oh, oh.

Bendito el reloj y bendito el lugar,

Benditos tus besos cerquita del mar.

Y tu mirada, oh, oh.

Amor amor, qué bendita tu mirada,

Tu mirada amor.

- Soka!! –Asato lo abrazo de tal forma que si no lo hacia la vida se le fuera en ello y lloró aun más.

- Que… que me paso? –preguntó confundido.

- Te desmayaste –le dijeron un Watari y Tatsumi más tranquilos.

- Me has dado un buen susto, temí lo peor –Asato seguía abrazado a él sin mostrar su rostro.

- Asato –Hisoka con fuerzas ya recuperadas acarició su espalda para calmarlo, luego sutilmente lo separo para mirarlo a los ojos y se sorprendió de verlo llorar- onegai… ya no llores, estoy bien.

- Lo mismo me dijiste esta mañana y mira ahora te has desmayado –dijo entre sollozos.

- Esta mañana? –Tatsumi inquirió interesado.

- Si, esta mañana lo encontré en el baño volviendo el estomago y ahora el desmayo –le acusó un Asato lloroso- Tat-san… puedes revisarlo?

- Hai… necesitare tomarle una muestra de sangre –sentenció muy serio.

- Sa… sangre! –el ojiesmeralda palideció al escuchar lo de la sangre.

- Hai… es para asegurarme de cualquier cosa –reiteró invariable.

Poco tiempo después, cuando Hisoka se hubo completamente recuperado, Tatsumi ayudado por Watari y Tsuzuki quienes detenía al ojiesmeralda para que no escapara pues el chico le tenía pánico a las agujas (se parece a mi!!! XD) introdujo la jeringa en una de las venas en el brazo del menor y sustrajo cierta cantidad de sangre.

- Bien, con esto será suficiente –dijo el pelicastaño observando con interés la muestra- me voy a analizarlo –se encerró en su pequeño laboratorio… (hey en mi fic Tatsumi es medico ok XD)- vaya… vaya… pero que cosa más interesante, esto es algo nuevo para la ciencia médica –exclamó fascinado después de ver la muestra.

Cancion: Bendita la luz/Maná ft. Juan L. Guerra.

* * *

Bueno ya es un poquito tarde n.nU disculpen si no contesto los rr como se debe... solo agradezco a mi nee-chan **Shiroi** y a **Agatsuma Soubi **por leer el fic y dejarme sus comentarios... nos leemos en el capitulo final... ja ne! 


	4. Producto de nuestro amor

Capitulo 4

**Producto de nuestro amor.**

Tres hombres se encontraban reunidos en la sala de su hogar, dos de ellos sentados tranquilamente sobre el sofá mientras que el tercero caminaba de forma impaciente de un lado a otro, todos en espera de información.

- Asa-kun deja de dar vueltas haciendo eso no apresuras nada –sugirió el rubio de ojos ambarinos.

- No puedo… no mientras Seii-san no nos de información… –respondió dando miradas nerviosas hacia el pasillo que llevaba al pequeño laboratorio medico del aludido.

- Asato por favor siéntate me mareas –pidió el rubio castaño casi mareado de tanto seguir el ir y venir de su pareja.

- Ah si… si –acatando la petición de su koibito tomó asiento junto a él y lo abrazo- gomen pero es que estoy nervioso, no puedo esperar –dijo en tono desesperado.

- Tranquilo Asato no pasa nada, además las malas noticias siempre llegan primero pero dudo que eso suceda en este caso.

- Malas noticias –se repitió varias veces en su cabeza- "y si esta enfermo de gravedad… y si por eso le quedan pocos meses de vida… no no no… no lo soportaría" –pensó negativamente palideciendo en el acto.

- Asato cálmate –pidió Hisoka al tomarlo de la mano lo que provocó un respingo en el aludido- no estés pensando en cosas que no son –le dijo al leerle los pensamientos que por la preocupación el ojiamatista dejó saber.

- Ah!... lo… lo siento –se disculpó con tristeza.

- No te pongas así –Hisoka se acomoda en el regazo del chico de cabellos chocolate pues sintió un breve mareo- todo va a estar bien, a lo mejor solo es cansancio o falta de vitaminas pero nada más, no te asustes –le dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

- Si tienes razón, creo que estoy exagerando –aceptó avergonzado. Al verlo acostado sobre sus piernas decidió pasar sus dedos por la suave cabellera con olor a frutas de su niño.

- Bueno, para que estés más tranquilo iré a ver que es lo que tiene tan ocupado a Seii –anunció el científico poniéndose de pie.

- Hai… cualquier cosa que sepas onegai avísame de inmediato -le pidió con una mirada de suplica.

- Seguro! –watari respondió firmemente y fue donde su pareja.

- Asato… -le llamó el menor con voz adormilada pues las suaves caricias ejercidas en su cabello le estaban adormeciendo.

- Si? –respondió quedamente el aludido.

- Tengo hambre… podrías prepararme algo de comer? –pidió meloso.

- Hai, como qué te apetece comer? –inquirió indulgente.

- No sé… algo que tenga… -pensó por un momento- huevo, jamón, un poco de salsa de tomate, crema de maní, chocolate y mermelada de fresa –agregó repentinamente.

- Qué cosa? –Asato abrió los ojos de para en par sorprendido por tan extraña petición- y el Okonomiaki?

- No lo quiero –rechazó con un puchero- Es que de pronto se me antojo todo eso y lo quiero ¿me lo vas a preparar? –agregó con ojitos tiernos antes de que su pareja fuera a objetar.

- Esta bien –aceptó- es un platillo algo extraño pero iré a la cocina a preparártelo –con cuidado lo acomodó sobre el sofá y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Soka si que esta extraño –se dijo con una gotita de sudor sobre su nuca mientras se encontraba en la cocina preparando el extraño antojo de su niño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Soka… donde está Asato? –preguntó un sonriente rubio.

- En la cocina preparándome algo que le pedí de comer –respondió el ojiesmeralda aun recostado en el sofá.

- Cómo sigues?

- Un poco mareado. Por cierto –alzó la cabeza para mirar al rubio- te dijo Tatsumi-san qué es lo que tengo? –quiso saber.

- Oh si! –respondió el rubio ampliando aun más su sonrisa.

- Tu sonrisa me asusta –comentó cohibido- y Tatsumi?

- Enseguida viene –agregó invariable.

- Yutaka! –nombro el ojiamatista al salir de la cocina con el platillo en sus manos.

- Bien muchachos, después de un extenso análisis puedo darles el resultado –anunció Tatsumi entusiasmado por el descubrimiento.

- Qué es lo que tiene Soka… no es nada grave ¿verdad? –preguntó Asato con ansias.

- Lo que el tiene… -comenzó a hablar el mayor de la casa.

- Una rara "enfermedad" que le durará nueve largos meses –intervino el rubio en broma y muy alegre.

- Que! –ante la noticia y el susto Asato dejo caer el plato- No… Soka… -sintió sus piernas temblar y doblarse haciéndolo caer sentado sobre el piso.

- Asato!!! –exclamaron los tres al verlo caer.

- Oe… bon… no te pongas así, no es para tanto –el rubió se acercó a él para tranquilizarlo.

- Ya ves lo que ocasionas con tus bromas –le reprendió Tatsumi con una dura mirada.

- Gomen nasai… no fue mi intención –se disculpó apenado.

- No entiendo? –Hisoka parpadeó en la confusión- si no estoy enfermo de gravedad, entonces ¿qué es lo que tengo?

- Se los explicare… lo que Hisoka-kun tiene es… –dijo el ojiazul acomodándose los lentes con un semblante serio (le gusta hacerse el misterioso XD)- bueno lo que él tiene es algo nuevo para la ciencia médica.

- Que!... no me digas que no tiene cura! –Asato se asustó aun más.

- En si no es una enfermedad –continuó.

- Entonces? –Asato moría por ya saber la verdad.

- Lo que Hisoka tiene es…

- Ay ya… Soka-kun esta embarazado!!! –soltó el rubio perdiendo la paciencia por el excesivo misticismo de su pareja para explicar las cosas.

- Que yo que!!!! –gritó azorado el ojiesmeralda.

- Emba… emba… Watari esta bromeando otra vez ¿verdad? –Asato dirigió una incrédula mirada al ojiazul quien sin variar su semblante simplemente asintió- Kami… -el chico desmayo de la impresión.

- Tsuzuki!! –Watari lo tomo en sus brazos dandole suaves cachetadas para hacerlo reaccionar.

- Pero… cómo es eso posible? –Hisoka estaba que no cabía de la impresión.

- Bueno… la única explicación que he podido encontrar es que posiblemente tengas características hermafroditas.

- Seiichirou-san eso es imposible si yo no tengo… eso!!! –exclamó azorado.

- Tal vez no lo tengas externamente desarrollado, pero puede que sea internamente. Lo que quiere decir que en tu vientre debes tener órganos femeninos –sentenció fascinado por su descubrimiento.

- Ya… fue suficiente de esta broma –dijo nada convencido- dime ¿qué es lo que tengo en verdad?

- Pero Hisoka, esa es la verdad –reiteró seguro por lo que Hisoka quedó de nuevo sorprendido pues podía ver que en la azul mirada no había rastros de mentira.

- Díganme que estoy soñando que Hisoka no esta… pellízquenme si esto es un sueño… –decía incoherente el ojiamatista al momento de reaccionar.

- Todo es real Asato –le confirmó el rubio- tu niño Hisoka está embarazado y por lo tanto vas a ser papa.

- No lo puedo creer –parpadeó un par de veces, se restregó los ojos e incluso se dio un buen pellizco- itaii… itaii… itaii –se quejó- es verdad, no estoy soñando.

- Si no fuera cierto, entonces díganme el por qué de sus mareos, sus nauseas, vómitos y por lo que pude ver que Asato traía… sus antojos? –inquirió el rubio con una pícara sonrisa.

- Bueno pues… -dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo sin saber que explicación dar.

- Ven, esos son solo algunos de los síntomas iniciales –agregó el ojiazul.

- Es que todavía hay mas!? –preguntaron ingenuos los dos.

- Oh si mucho sueño, cambios constantes de humor, bochornos –numero cada síntoma con sus dedos- ah y un considerable incremento en el apetito sexual –finalizó con una picara sonrisa dirigida a Tsuzuki- oye Asato… desde cuando es que te tiras al chico?

- Seiichirou-san! –chilló con el rostro del color de un tomate- se escucha muy feo cuando lo dices de esa forma –agregó chocando sus índices de forma tímida evitando la respuesta.

- Para qué lo quieres saber? –inquirió un incómodo Hisoka.

- Bueno para determinar cuando tiempo de embarazo llevas y cuantos meses te faltan –dijo de lo mas natural.

- Desde hace dos meses –balbuceo Hisoka.

- Mmm… debes tener como dos o tres semanas entonces –dijo pensativo y luego recordó algo de suma importancia- Ah y de una vez les prevengo que no será un embarazo fácil, dado que eres un chico los riesgos de que no se logre el bebe pueden ser muy altos –sentenció con un semblante muy serio. Hisoka y Tsuzuki se pasmaron al escuchar la advertencia.

- Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad –murmuró un cabizbajo Tsuzuki que ante la noticia ya había comenzado a hacerse ilusiones.

- Pero si se tienen los cuidados y las atenciones adecuadas, estoy seguro de que tendrán un bebé hermoso –agregó el ojiazul con una sincera sonrisa.

- Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –Hisoka que aun no salía de su asombro quiso saber de los cuidados, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás pero no es que no quisiera estar embarazado solo que aun le parecía un hecho demasiado irreal, pero por otra parte, un sentimiento de alegría y felicidad lo invadió al saber que dentro de él comenzaba a crecer una hermosa criatura que llevaría su sangre y la de su amado. Inconscientemente posó una mano sobre su vientre.

- Lo mas recomendable durante los primeros tres meses es ningún sobre esfuerzo, reposo, una muy buena alimentación y un constante chequeo –fue la escueta recomendación del mayor.

- Oigan no es por aguar el momento pero ¿Qué hay de la escuela? –intervino el rubio.

- Es verdad, como se nos pudo olvidar ese detalle!! –Tsuzuki se escandalizó- cuando las chicas se enteren seguro que me matan… –lloriqueó.

- Asato –le llamó Hisoka.

- O peor aun nos correrán de la escuela y… -continuó parloteando.

- Asato –volvió a insistir el ojiesmeralda.

- Nos van a discriminar e incluso trataran de hacerle daño a Soka… no… no puedo dejar que eso pase, a mi podrán hacerme lo que sea pero a Soka no.

- Asato!!!! –estalló en un grito su niño.

- Ahhhh –pego un respingo- que… que pasa? –preguntó asustado.

- Quieres calmarte y dejar de pensar tonterías! –le reprendió severamente malhumorado, uno de los tantos síntomas de su estado.

- Pero… pero… -quería refutar mas al ver la furia dibujada en el rostro de su koi mejor desistió.

- Hablaremos con el rector de la escuela –Tatsumi resolvió.

- Y si se niega a aceptar nuestra petición, inventare alguna sustancia que lo hará arrepentirse de su negación –Watari rió perverso. Una gotita resbalo por la cabeza de los otros tres.

Al dia siguiente en la escuela…

- Kami… estoy nervioso –dijo un asustado Tsuzuki quien agarraba con fuerza la mano de su niño. Llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar que consistía en unos pantalones de vestir y zapatos negros, camisa blanca de manga larga, saco del mismo color que el pantalón y una corbata también negra, y bordado a mano el logotipo de la escuela en el bolsillo frontal del saco

- Tranquilo Tsu… todo va a estar bien –le sonrió el ojiambar para calmarlo- sino ya sabrán a que atenerse –sonrió maldito con una mano metida dentro del bolso de su blanca bata.

- Nadie hará nada –Tatsumi miró severo al rubio- bien hemos llegado –dijo al detenerse frente a la puerta del rector.

- Soka… fue un gusto conocerte y amarte –dijo un melodramatico Tsuzuki.

- Exageras –respondió con una tranquilidad fingida pues igual se moría de los nervios por saber que les esperaba.

Y sin embargo no les fue nada mal. El rector de la escuela se sorprendió por la noticia de la relación que mantenían dos de sus discípulos pero se sorprendió aun más al saber del embarazo, aunque en un principió se mostró escéptico, el como todo se dio no era asunto de su incumbencia y se mostró comprensivo y sin más aceptó que los chicos continuaran estudiando mientras el embarazo del menor se lo permitiera y aseguró de su protección ante cualquier tipo de agresión.

La sorprendente noticia no tardó en correr y para la segunda hora de clase ya todos los compañeros y el sequito de admiradoras se habían enterado. Unos no cabían de la sorpresa, otros ni siquiera les importaba, otros lo veían como una aberración que por fortuna fueron muy pocos y en cuanto a las admiradoras, muchas se llevaron una gran desilusión pero la mayoría lo aceptó emocionadas de saber que algo así fuera posible.

---------

- Kyaaa… Soka-kun te ves divino!!! –dijo una alucinada chica de largo y ondulado cabello azul oscuro, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca, de cuerpo delgado y estatura promedio, era una de chicas que se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Se encontraba con él haciendo un trabajo en equipo

- Rikka-chan yo no le veo lo divino, me veo gordo y panzón –se quejó el muchacho quien ya cargaba un pronunciado vientre de casi ya nueve meses y portaba un blusón holgado color verde pastel y unos pantalones ajustables de un verde mas oscuro.

- Aun así te ves divino, luces un vientre muy bonito y te ves gracioso con esos pechitos –rió admirando el cambiado cuerpo de su compañero.

- No te burles de mi cuerpo! –se quejó avergonzado.

- No me burlo simplemente digo que te ves bien, por cierto ¿Qué tanto hace Tsuzuki-san? –preguntó al notar que el otro chico no regresaba.

- No lo sé, dijo que iba a preparar algo para comer mientras hacemos el trabajo pero ya se tardo. Iré a ver –se apoyó sobre la mesita de trabajo para poder ponerse en pie- ay… -se quejó llevándose una mano a su vientre.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Rikka al escucharlo quejarse.

- Rikka-chan me duele… -gimió al sentir otro espasmo- ay… -de pronto su pantalón se vieron humedecidos.

- La fuente!... se te ha roto la fuente… por kami el bebe… ya viene… ya viene!!! –gritó entrando en pánico- por todos los dioses… ¿qué hago?

- Ahhhh… llama… llama a Asato… aahhh –gritó al sentir las primeras contracciones.

- Tsuzuki…. Tsuzuki!!! –la chica corrió hacia la cocina para encontrarse con el.

- Rikka-chan ¿Qué pasa por que gritas? –preguntó el aludido.

- Tsuzuki… es Soka-kun… le duele… la fuente… bebe!! –dijo de forma incoherente.

- Que Soka que!!! –el chico temió lo pero y corrió a la sala- por dios… Hisoka!!! –se horrorizó de ver su ropa mojada- porque demonios no están Tatsumi y Watari cuando se les necesita!!! –gritó desesperado

- No lo se!!! Pero creo… creo que el bebe… ya viene en camino… -respondió con la respiración agitada- Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!

- Dios mio… Rikka-chan ayúdame a llevarlo a la clínica donde esta Tatsumi-san –urgió un desesperado ojiamastista- ve por sus cosas que están en nuestra habitación en el segundo piso, la segunda puerta a la izquierda

- Hai –acató obediente la peliazul al subir por la cosas.

- Ahhhh!!!! –gritó el chico torciéndose en dolor.

- Tranquilo mi amor… ya vamos con Tatsumi-san… tómame de la mano y apriétala cada vez que te duela -Hisoka obedeció- Rikka!!! –gritó al sentir su mano ser fuertemente apretada.

- Voy!!! –respondió la aludida desde la habitación quien salió disparada y bajo a zancadas los escalones dando casi un traspié al llegar al escalón final.

Como pudieron lograron llegar a la humilde clínica donde el mayor de la casa asistía a un médico local. Gracias a dios el medico estaba libre así que de inmediato atendieron al chico metiéndolo en una privada habitación donde con el equipo necesario se llevaría a cabo todo el proceso del parto. Un par de horas ya habían transcurrido desde el ingreso del menor…

- Por kami qué estará pasando, ya se tardaron –dijo un angustiado Tsuzuki que caminaba de un lado a otro.

- Tsu-san tranquilízate todo va a estar bien, un parto lleva su tiempo –le dijo la peliazul poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico para calmarlo.

- Pero es que quiero saber que pasa… y si Soka se pone mal y no lo aguanta, y si el bebe no nace… -se abraza asi mismo y se deja caer de rodillas al suelo temblando en temor- no… dios mio no permitas que nada eso suceda.

- Tsu-san… nada de eso va a suceder, no tengas miedo y no pierdas la fe… Soka-kun y tu bebé van a estar bien, ya lo veras –se arrodilla junto a el para abrazarlo y acariciarle la espalda en consuelo.

- Gracias Rikka, eres una buena amiga –correspondió al abrazo.

- Asato-kun! –le llamó el rubio quien llegaba corriendo- vine en cuanto lo supe ¿Cómo está Soka-kun y… el bebe, ya nació? –inquirió ansioso.

- Aun no sabemos nada Watari-sama –respondió la chica por el ojiamatista.

- Dime solo Watari o Yutaka el "sama" me hace sentir muy viejo –le dijo en incomodidad.

- Familiares o conocidos del joven Kurosaki? –preguntó el galeno que se había hecho cargo de Hisoka.

- Si, somos nosotros –inmediatamente respondió el rubio.

- Ah, Yutaka… Kurosaki es el muchacho del que tu y mi colega Seiichirou-san se hacen cargo ¿no es así? –preguntó cordial al reconocer al cientifico- con razón el chico se me hacía conocido.

- Hai… Terada-san ¿no esta Seii-san en la clínica? –preguntó al no ver a su pareja en compañía del galeno.

- Lo estaba, pero lo enviaron por algunos medicamentos a Kyoto.

- Sensei… ¿Cómo se encuentra mi pareja? –intervino Asato al acercarse al galeno.

- Ah usted es el padre –se alegró de conocerlo- bueno, tuve que practicarle una cesárea al muchacho, el bebe venia enredado con el cordón umbilical –Asato abrió los ojos en impresión- pero no se asuste joven… ambos se encuentran fuera de peligro, lo que venia a decirles es que necesitamos un donante de sangre.

- Yo le doy de la mía –Asato se ofreció olvidándose del miedo que el también le tenía a las agujas

- Muy bien, sígame por favor –el galeno se acerca al ojiamatista para darle unas cordiales palmadas y lo guía hacia donde descansaba su pareja- acuéstese en esa camilla –le ordeno.

- Hai –acato obediente- Soka… vine a donarte mi sangre-murmuró al momento se acercarse al chico.

- Gracias –respondió medio adormilado- Sensei ¿dónde está mi bebe?

- En un momento la enfermera les traerá a su bebe –dijo mientras preparaba el material para la transfusión. Ya durante el proceso una enfermera de mayor edad hizo su entrada cargando un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos.

- Joven Hisoka usted y su pareja son los afortunados padres de una bella y hermosa niña –dijo la enfermera al momento de entregarle el pequeño bultito- los dejo a solas para que la disfruten, cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca solo llámenme –sale del cuarto junto con el galeno.

- Muchas gracias. Kami-sama… es… preciosa! –Soka se emocionó al verla y tenerla en sus brazos- solo mírala tiene sus ojitos color amatista como los tuyos, la forma de tus cejas y la forma de corazón de tus labios.

- A ver… –dijo enderezando medio cuerpo para poder verla- es verdad! y de ti heredó el color del cabello, la nariz respingadita y color de piel –dijo emocionado.

- Hai una hermosa creación de los dos –la abrazó con cuidado y mucho cariño.

- Y cómo la llamaremos?

- Bueno –Soka meditó un momento- que te parece si le ponemos Aiko?

- Niña del amor… que lindo, le queda muy bien –Tsuzuki aceptó feliz.

- Fue una niña hecha con mucho amor, por lo tanto es el nombre adecuado –dijo el ojiesmeralda mirando tiernamente a la nena que dormía placidamente en sus brazos.

- Siiiiiiii es perfecto!... ay –un mareo atacó al ojiamatista- creo que no debo agitarme tanto –se dejó caer sobre la almohada completamente mareado.

Un par de días después, Hisoka y la pequeña Aiko fueron dados de alta. Cuando llegaron a casa les esperaba una gran sorpresa, toda la sala había sido adornada con globos, motivos de bebe color blanco y rosa pastel, un letrero en tela con la leyenda "bienvenida a casa pequeña Aiko" y sobre la mesita del recibidor se hallaban muchos regalos desde ropa, juguetes, artículos y accesorios de bebe.

- Felicidades Soka-kun!!! –corearon todos los presentes.

- Gracias –sonrió conmovido- Asato –le llamó.

- Si? –volteó a verlo.

- Gracias –murmuró agachando la cabeza para esconder su mirada.

- Soka… estás bien? –lo miró preocupado.

- Hai –levantó la mirada dejando ver sus hermosas esmeraldas bañadas en lágrimas.

- Pero… qué pasa… por qué lloras –Tsuzuki lo tomó del rostro para secar las saladas gotitas que había corrido por las blancas mejillas de su niño.

- Son lágrimas de felicidad –dijo tranquilo- lloro porque me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo porque te tengo a ti y ahora a una hermosa criatura que lleva una parte de los dos.

- Soka –Tsuzuki conmovido lo abraza con cuidado tratando de no aplastar a la bebé- soy yo quien te esta agradecido porque cambiaste toda mi vida ofreciéndome tu amor borrando las huellas del pasado y por haber curado todas las heridas y cicatrices de mi alma al darme esta hermosa niña –dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- Suki desu –Soka le miraba con sumo amor.

- Suki desu… Ai shiteru –remató el ojiamatista uniendo sus labios en un beso cargado de ternura, amor y pasión.

--------

- Papi… papi!!!! –eran los gritos que se escuchaban de una pequeña de cairelado cabello rubio castaño cuyo largo le llegaba debajo de sus hombros, grandes y expresivos ojos color amatista, piel nívea y tersa, llevaba puesto un lindo vestido color blanco sin mangas, de cuello cuadrado y falda plisada de corte irregular, con bordados de flores en las orillas, un grueso listón lila se ceñía a su cinturita, otro mas delgado adornaba su piernita derecha y un ultimo haciendo de collar envolvía su delicado cuello. La nena corría descalza al encuentro del aludido.

- Aiko!!! –respondió el padre que al ver a su pequeña sus ojos brillaron radiantes- pero que hermosa se ve mi pequeña, parece toda una princesita con ese vestido –la aludió.

- Vedad que si… mami me lo puso –la pequeña agitó sus bracitos en la emoción y los extendió para que su padre la cargara.

- Mi pequeña angelito quieres decirme ¿Dónde están tus zapatos? –fingió molestia, su rostro ya mostraba la madurez propia de un hombre de 22 años pero que aun así no dejaba de verse elegantemente sexy y guapo, según su pareja.

- Ovidé ponémelos –respondió la nena con tímida voz- no me vas a degaña vedad? –inquirió preocupada.

- Debería –dijo aun fingiendo molestia- pero no lo haré –suavizó su mirada- como regañar a tan hermosa princesita –comenzó a llenarla de besos causando sonoras carcajadas que escapaban de la garganta de la niña.

- Ya… ya… papi… no… no mas…papi… ya –decía entre carcajadas pidiendo a su padre que parara.

- Así cuando aprenderá a obedecerte si siempre eres muy noble con ella –se escuchó decir por una voz seria pero sin un dejo de molestia.

- Mami!!! –anunció la niña al reconocer la voz.

- No me regañes, es tu culpa por darme una hija tan preciosa –respondió el padre con un puchero.

- La consientes mucho Asato –dijo el ojiesmeralda.

- Mami… tas moyesta? –preguntó la niña preocupada.

- No cariño –se acercó a ambos- como podría molestarme si tengo al esposo mas maravilloso del mundo y a la hija mas hermosa… con esas cualidades no podría molestarme –agregó con suave voz, el chico a sus 20 años también lucia maduro, elegante y guapo.

- Oye… Soka ¿celebramos algo hoy? –inquirió Tsuzuki al ver que su pareja vestía formal.

- Mhm… - Hisoka asintió con una feliz sonrisa.

- ¿Y que es? –Tsuzuki frunció el ceño extrañado, según recordara ese día no había algo que celebrar. Hisoka se le acercó.

- Celebramos que… -le besa en los labios y luego se acerca a su oido para susurrarle- otra vez…

- Otra vez… -repitió sintiéndose nervioso de haber olvidado si se trataba de alguna fecha importante.

- Vas… a… -le decía pausado para torturarlo.

- Que… que… -Asato comenzó a desesperar.

- Otra vez… vas a ser… pa… pá –finalizo Hisoka lamiéndole traviesamente su oreja.

- Que!!!! –gritó sorprendido- es… es… verdad? –lo miró incrédulo y una tierna sonrisa fue la que se lo confirmó- Kami-sama… voy a ser papá… otra vez voy a ser papa!!! -abrazó a Hisoka de su cintura para cargarlo en peso y junto con la niña que cargaba en su otro brazo dio vueltas de emoción.

- Papi… ya!!! –gimió la niña entre emocionada y mareada.

- Que feliz que estoy! –dijo Asato dejando de girar- escuchaste Aiko, vas a tener un hermanito!

- Hemanito… hemanito!!! –la nena agitó sus bracitos emocionada.

- _Kami, no sé qué más puedo pedir, si ya soy el hombre más feliz…si a mi lado tengo al hombre que desde siempre he amado y a su lado al fin tengo la familia que siempre soñé_ –pensó Hisoka mirando con amor a su pareja y a su pequeña, mientras se acariciaba el vientre con ternura.

FIN.

* * *

Y bien, hasta aqui llega este feliz y bonito fic... este fic ha sido muy especial, desde su primer temporada "Dos vidas diferentes un mismo camino" ya que pase por muchas cosas que me hicieron dejarlo en el abandono por un par de meses, pero la vida continua y tambien el fic lo hizo hasta llegar a este final... espero y haya sido de su completo agrado, se que a lo mejor habra algunas pequeñas incngruencias pero bueno es un fic y pues lo posible o imposible puede suceder XD...

**Shiroi:** Nee-chan, gracias por todo tu apoyo incondicional ah y por tambien por tu felicitacion nn me la pase muy bien, y no te preocupes por el regalo con tu amistad me basta, por cierto no te he pasado mi nuevo numero de cel S jejeje luego te lo paso por mail ok? y pues a ver cuando nos leemos en otro fic, mis musas estan en huelga y no me quieren ayudar en lo absoluto... quiero escribir pero ellas se niegan rotundamente a trabajar T-T... TQM!!!

**Soubi:** jijiji pues si resulto ser lo que te imaginabas XD... gracias por leerme hasta aqui y espero que mis musas ya no se pongan tan dignas y me dejen escribir, para asi poder leernos en otro fic... saludos!

**Yo:** jijii siento que me estoy escribiendo a mi misma con ese nick XD... gracias por leerme, espero pronto volver con otro fic.

gracias por todo!!


End file.
